First Day of Academy: First best friend!
by Glitters and Sparkles
Summary: It's Hanabi's first day at the academy. And then, by accident, she met a guy her age, and can they get along? A short drabble of Hanabi and her school days.


**Best friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hanabi, Konohamaru, or Naruto. Totally nothing.**

Hanabi Hyuuga with her sister, Hinata Hyuuga, was walking side-by-side that morning. Hinata was walking her sister to the academy for her very first day. By the time they got closer to the academy, Hanabi hold her nee-chan's hand tightly and Hinata hugged her,

"Don't worry. It's always like that for your first time. I'm sure you'll be fine."

Hanabi looks scared (she's around 6 or something here..) "Are you sure, nee-chan?"

"Yup. If you be a good girl at school, Ino nee-chan told me she'll let you sleepover at her house and she'll paint your nails with the nail polish you saw the other day."

"Yippee!! I promise I'll be a good girl, nee-chan!"

Hinata gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know you will."

"Thanks," She hugged her nee-chan one last time and waved, entering the academy slowly.

**~With Hanabi~**

She's skipping down the hallway, excited, but nervous at the same time. And then she bumped into someone.

"Ow!" She rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" A small boy around her age offered his hand.

Hanabi smiled at took it, "Yes, thanks."

He blushed when he saw her smiling at him. _She looked so damn cute!_ His perverted **(yes, even a grade 1 boy can be perverted XD lol)** inner squealed.

After Hanabi is standing properly again, he said shyly, "My name's Konohamaru. This is my first year here so I'm excited! What's your name?"

"Hanabi Hyuuga. This is my first year, too. I'm kind of nervous.."

Konohamaru grinned wildly and Hanabi could feel herself staring.

_Aww... he's so cute! _She almost squealed from excitement.

"Let's go then, Hanabi-chan!" He pulled her hand and skipped excitedly with her.

"Okay." Hanabi smiled, "Maybe we'll be in the same class together!"

"Yeah!"

**~At the classroom~**

Hanabi was looking for an empty spot to sit. Konohamaru already found one, but the seat next to him is taken, which dissapoint Hanabi. But fortunately, Konohamaru moved to another space where Hanabi can sit beside him.

"Hanabi-chan! You can sit here with me!" he called out.

Hanabi run over to him. "Thank you so much for that. You're so nice Konohamaru-kun."

Konohamaru blushed at the sound of it. Konohamaru-kun?_ I should have record that.. _he thought.

**~Recess~**

Konohamaru and some of his other friends are in the middle of tag and hide and seek game. They were having fun, and Hanabi is slightly jealous of it.

_I wish I can play, too.._ she sighed.

"Hanabi-chan! Here! Play with us!" Konohamaru called her.

_Yay! He rescued me again! _Hanabi thought happily and she laughed, "Coming!"

She run up the hill.

Trip.

Ouch! A bleeding knee.

"Are you okay, Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru called, but there's no answer. So he run towards her.

"-sniffs- It hurts.." Hanabi cried.

"Are you crying, Hanabi-chan?"

"-sobs-"

"It's okay. I'll take you to the clinic and you will be okay! I promise!"

Hanabi offered a weak smile as Konohamaru helped her up.

"-sniffle- how do -sniff- you know so much -hiccup- about the academy, anyway?"

"I'm going to be the future hokage! So I need to be socialized and wide-minded. Right, Hanabi-chan?"

"Yup. -whimper- ouch. My knee is bleeding again!"

"Don't worry. We're here. Just a little more, you can do it.." Konohamaru encourage her and she smiled at his kindness.

"It's ok now. Thank you Konohamaru-kun! That's really nice of you."

"Anytime, and that's what friends are for, Hanabi-chan!"

Hanabi smiled brightly as a medic treat her softly, not wanting to hurt her too much. After the medic left, Konohamaru approached Hanabi.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked her, staring with his big eyes.

"umm.. no. It feels good now, actually." Hanabi once again smiled, her pearl white eyes sparkling a little as she did so.

"Good, then." Then he turn away to leave.

"Konohamaru-kun! Wait!" Hanabi called.

"What is it?"

"You just know me for a day, and yet you do a lot of nice things to me.. and I just want to ask you.." She mumbled, "Can we be best friends? Because my nii-san have a best friend and she's really nice and I thought it would be nice if I have one, too.."

"Sure! I'd love to!" He held out his pinky. "Best of friends?"

"Always," Hanabi intertwined their pinkies and she hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

"No problem, really." he grinned, "So do you want to go to play now? I'll help you climb the hill so you're not going to fall! I promise!"

"Okay! Let's go!"

**~THE END~**

**PCS: There you go, Hanabi!**

**Hanabi: Aww.. thanks nee-chan! But.. **

**PCS: But what?**

**Hanabi: How come this is a friendship and not a romance? You should've make us as a couple!**

**PCS: No way! No grade 1 is allowed to date yet, Hanabi.**

**Hanabi: No fair! **

**PCS: But at least you could thank me!**

**Hanabi: For what?**

**PCS: For making you hug your Konohamaru-kun!**

**Hanabi: Right. Thank you! And please review! Bye!**


End file.
